


Ornament

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Minor Light Angst, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman has some self-esteem issues, everyone else is very supportive and wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Roman has a surprise for the other's he's been working on, but he wants a second opinion first.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 25





	Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted them to have some nice times together the light Roman angst just happened I didn't really mean for it  
> it's okay it's very short-lived cause everyone is very wonderful and supportive

“Virgil!” Roman called from just outside his door. “Are you busy at the moment?”

Virgil paused his music and pulled out his headphones, slipping his phone into his pocket and he walked over to open the door.

“No, I’m not busy. Why, you need something?” Virgil leaned one shoulder into the doorframe, pulling his hoodie sleeves over his hands.

Roman nodded. “I’ve been working on a, well, I’ve been making a Christmas tree in my room, and I think I’ve finally got it perfect. I was hoping for a second opinion?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “And you pick me?”

Without hesitating, Roman nodded again. “Of course. I do value your opinion, Virgil.” He paused, thinking, before shrugging. “And I suppose you’re logically the best choice as well- Patton would love it if it looked like Charlie Brown’s Christmas tree-“ 

Virgil snorted and nodded slowly. “Yeah, you’re right on that.”

Roman smiled before continuing, “And Logan would be more concerned with the logistics if it’ll fit all of the ornaments we have for it or if the branches are strong enough, not so much on if it looks and feels like a Christmas tree, you know what I mean?”

Virgil smiled and gestured for Roman to go ahead. “Alright, let’s see this tree of yours, Princey.”

Roman flung open the door to his room, and there, in the center, stood a massive tree. It was taller than any of them, a rich dark green, and adorned with beautiful full branches. It looked every inch the picture-perfect Christmas tree. Virgil’s eyes widened as he walked closer.

“Roman…” Virgil stared up at it. Whatever he’d been anticipating, it certainly hadn’t been this.

As Virgil looked closer, he realized that there were a few gaps in the branches, spots here and there where a branch bent into another one, and a couple of places where it looked like the pine needles looked like they’d been bitten short. 

“Well?” Roman shuffled his feet back and forth nervously while Virgil circled the tree, taking it all in.

When Virgil still didn’t say anything, Roman kept rambling. “I know it’s not perfect but that’s the point, isn’t it? That there are imperfections? I thought it would be nice if it felt like a tree you could’ve gone into the woods and cut down yourself, not one of the plastic ones you can just buy with wire branches. I wanted it to feel real? If that makes sense? I-“

“It-“ Virgil cut off Roman and then faltered. “It’s… Roman, it’s amazing.” Virgil finally turned back to look at Roman. “I mean it. It… This tree,” he gestured back at it, taking a moment to stare at it again, “This is a tree you’d see from a little ways away and point and shout something like, “that’s it, that’s our tree!” and everyone would agree with you immediately.”

Roman looked happy enough to burst, walking over to stand next to Virgil in looking up at the tree. “You really think so? You like it?”

Virgil put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Yes. I really, really do. And I think Patton and Logan will too.” He squeezed Roman’s shoulder briefly. “Chill, okay? They’ll love it."

A knock came at the door. “Roman? May I come in?” Logan’s voice came from the other side. 

Roman shot Virgil a glance, biting his lip. “Should I…?” He gestured at the tree in front of them. 

“Show him, Princey.” 

“Right.” Roman swallowed and cleared his throat. “Come on in!” He called towards the hallway. 

“I’m sorry to drop in at such short notice, I’m sure you have your own things to be do-“ Logan cut himself off abruptly, staring up at the unexpected addition to the room. “Roman, did you make this?” 

Roman nodded. “Mm-hm.” He clasped his hands behind his back and rocked slightly on his feet. “Do you like it?”

Logan didn’t take his gaze off the tree. “I do, yes. It’s a beautiful tree, Roman.” He finally tore his gaze off of Roman’s creation. “Am I correct in assuming this is meant to be our Christmas tree?” When Roman nodded, Logan smiled. “Patton is going to love it.”

Roman breathed out a sigh of relief. “Will you guys help me take it out to the living room? I thought it would make the most sense to put it out there.”

Logan nodded immediately. “Let me go get Patton, he’ll want to help as well.” And with that, Logan left the room, presumably to go find Patton. 

Virgil knocked Roman’s shoulder with his own. “See? Told you.”

Roman laughed a bit breathlessly. “Yes, you did. Happy now?”

Virgil grinned back at him. “Very.”

A squeal came through the open door behind them. They turned to see a beaming Patton, with a fondly exasperated Logan in tow. “Roman! You made a Christmas tree!” Patton barreled into Roman, hugging him tightly in his excitement. “It’s so beautiful! I love it!” Roman seemed to relax a bit at that, despite having been knocked back a bit from the force of Patton’s hug. Patton pulled out of the hug and grinned at him. “We should decorate it!”

Virgil put a hand on Roman’s arm lightly. “See?”

Roman rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah, yeah. Help me with this thing, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
